baile de navidad?
by mini-misty1.5
Summary: prefiero no escribir un summary, realmente no es mi mejor historia, pero pronto trere una muy buena lo prometo


Pues no se como llego a la mente crear un fic de fillmore, sobre todo por que esta serie la veía cuando tenia como 8 años es decir hace como 6 ó 7 años que no pensaba en esa serie, pero cuando la recordé me puse a buscar fic´s y solo encontré uno en español, y varios en ingles, que por cierto ya e leído, así que aquí estoy tratando de hacer un pequeño fic en español de fillmore.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos. La idea si.

Otro día en la escuela midlle X, atrapando a niños con complejo de ladrones, algunos robaban chicles, otros robaban animales electrónicos, nada nuevo, lo único medianamente divertido era leer en Internet una historia de terror o algo así, además pensar en el baile de navidad de esa noche no era algo muy emocionante para ella, por 2 razones, la primera era por que no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, puesto que eran un poco sosas, y la segunda era por que no tenía acompañante y no se sentía con humor de ir sola.

Un aburrido día en middle X, no necesitaba ni siquiera pensar en lo que tendría que hacer noche. Su madre le había dicho "Conocerás a otras personas y socializaras con más personas que con la gente de la patrulla". El había tratado de negarse pero hubiera sido malo terminar castigado por su madre. El solo pensar en tener que ponerse un traje para parecer un pingüino, y verse en la posición de tener que ahogarse con ponche "semi" alcoholizado era una idea muy aburrida para pasar un viernes,

Third, Fillmore, vengan acá- grito vallejo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate en su acostumbrada taza de conejo rosa.

Que sucede vallejo pregunto fillmore una vez que se encontraban dentro de la oficina del comisionado.

Por motivo de las festividades se cancela el día de trabajo de hoy, y manda a todos a casa mas temprano, en especial a las señoritas para que puedan arreglarse con mas tiempo

Y nos llamaste para decirnos eso?- cuestiono Ingrid que presentía que algo mas venía

Si, bueno hay algo mas, yo esperaba que pudieran ayudarme en esto dijo vallejo un poco rojo

jajá ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Ingrid, mientas fillmore veía extrañado a Ingrid

Co- como sabes que es una chica-pregunto conmocionado vallejo

Por … bueno digamos que solo lo sé, el punto es ¿Quién es? Y como se supone que te ayudamos?

Eh … pues yo …. bueno es melisa winehouse, y la invite al baile de esta noche, pero le dije que seriamos un cuarteto, así que … yo esperaba que como amigos me ayudaran y actuaran de pareja

No había palabras, solo reinaba el silencio, fillmore e Ingrid se encontraban rojos hasta la medula y con la boca abierta, sin embargo en pocos segundos fillmore volvió a tomar su tono normal y dijo:

Sólo por ti vallejo. Acepto.- Y mientras fillmore decía esto veía a Ingrid "esta va a ser una noche muy peculiar"

Gracias fillmore- contesto vallejo que ya había superado su color rojo y solo esperaba la respuesta de Ingrid, quien todavía estaba roja, sin embargo tenía una mirada muy peculiar, como si estuviera planeando algo

Esta bien, nos veremos en el baile a las 8 en punto.- dijo Ingrid mientras salía de la habitación- Ah! Y ¿vallejo?

¿si?-

Llévale flores

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

Y ahora en casa de fillmore:

Ya me voy madre- dijo Cornelius mientras agarraba una chaqueta

OH querido espera un momento, déjame tomarte una foto, es una pena que tu padre tuviera que salir de viaje, se que le encantaría ver este momento

Mmm esta bien

Ya esta querido, divierte, ¡OH! Casi lo olvido, en ese momento la madre de Cornelius saco un pequeño Corsage de color blanco y negro, dile a esa ingrid que se lo ponga en la muñeca

Eh … mamá ¿como sabes con quien iré?- dijo fillmore rojo como un tomate

Mmm … digamos que solo lo se

Bien, regresare tarde, descansa

Adiós querido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La música era terrible, pero después de la presión que habían tenido en los exámenes finales, no importaba, solo era bailar sin sentido, para poder relajarte, aunque eso era lo último que era vallejo en ese momento, sudaba muchísimo, solo esperaba que melisa llegara, mientras tanto fillmore se aburría y tomaba ponche "semi" alcoholizado, ¿ en que demonios se pueden tardar tanto una chica?- pregunto en voz alta, aunque para nadie en especial

Mmm en hacer que su cabello sea medianamente respetable- dijo una voz femenina

Ingrid- dijo vallejo mientras habría los ojos notoriamente, aunque no se comparaba con la reacción de Fillmore que si no hubiera sido por que era imposible se le hubiera caído la barbilla

¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Ingrid, un poco sonrojada por ver la reacción de sus "compañeros" de "trabajo"

Ejem te ves muy bien- dijo fillmore, quien todavía no se recuperaba de verla … así, si bien estaba acostumbrado a verla con vestidos, pero eso era, Guau. La chica tenía puesto un vestido, negro que llegaba hasta los tobillo (como los vestidos con crinolina), tenia muchas línea blancas y tenía unos listones blancos al final de las mangas, además tenía el pelo amarrado en un peculiar chongo, se veía como una princesa (vaya uno a saber cuando un niño pondría atención en la vestimenta de un chica, pero bueno es mi imaginación)

Gracias- contesto con una tímida sonrisa, nada propia de ella- tu también luces muy bien.

Y es que aunque la chica robaba la atención de los chicos fillmore robaba mas de un suspiro en el baile, no era común verlo así, llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, nada excepcional, pero no llevaba sus acostumbrados lentes blanco, dejando ver unos bellos ojos cafés.

Bien, ejem ¿quieres bailar?

Eh, si-

Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la pista de baile un poco incómodos, sobre todo por que la música se había puesto mas lenta

Disculpa yo no se bailar muy bien las canciones lentas- dijo fillmore un poco apenado

Sorprendente, algo que fillmore no sabe hacer, jejé no te preocupes solo pon tus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y yo los pongo alrededor de tu cuello, lo ves, muy simple ¿no?, ahora solo sígueme

-simple, no es la palabra, esto es muy complicado, además se ve tan, radiante, algo en ella se ven tan sexy y linda a la vez.

Ahora solo trata de seguir el ritmo- no puedo dejar de verlo, se ve tan … guapo, lindo, sexy, ¿Por qué demonios me están temblando las rodillas? ¿y por que siento un vacío en el estomago al verlo a los ojos?, y que bellos ojos, será que ¿de verdad me gusta?

Toma mi madre te a mandado esto, a dicho que debes ponértelo en la muñeca

Gracias dijo la chica mientras tomaba el corsage y se lo ponía,- de verdad gracias- y la chica se levanto en puntillas y le dio un beso a fillmore en la mejilla cosa que lo puso de un rojo escarlata

De nada- jejeje, seguimos bailando- dijo fillmore, que encontraba el baile una forma muy cómoda de estar con ella

Claro- Ingrid volvió a poner sus manos alrededor de él cuello del chico, mientras el las ponia en la cintura, aunque esta vez fillmore había tomado un poco mas de valor y la había acercado un poco mas hacía el, haciendo que estuvieran realmente pegados, sin embargo a Ingrid no parecía molestarle de echo se abrazo a el y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, fillmore empezó a girar su cabeza hasta que pudo verla directamente a los ojos, y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus bocas estaban a menos de 2 centímetros y sus narices chocaban levemente, y de repente sucedío sus bocas se juntaron en un beso, uno sencillo, no alocado o salvaje, solo el choque de los labios, pero eso era suficiente para ambos, pues fillmore no tardo en subir las manos hasta la espalda de la chica y abrazarla mientras la besba, aunque ella no se había quedado quieta y también lo tenía muy abrazado, hasta que se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse, lentamente, recordando todo cada momento de lo que paso

Vaya eso no lo esperaba- dijo ingrid, mientras una multitud de gente( es decir toda la escuela) aplaudia y hacía vitoreos

Y a ellos que les pasa pregunto extrañado fillmore

Fillmore todos sabíamos que los dos se gustaban así que hicimos un plan y los juntamos-menciono o´farrel

Jejé pero yo me entere de su plan y decidí meterme en el asunto- dijo vallejo

Es decir q todo esto fue una farsa- dijo fillmore entre asombrado y molesto

Todo, excepto lo q yo siento por ti fillmore- dijo Ingrid

¿Que es?

Que te quiero -dijo Ingrid en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico la escuchara

Yo también Ingrid y mucho, y se que esto es algo anticuado, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No bobo solo hice esto por diversión. Claro que quiero ser tu novia- dijo Ingrid volviéndolo a besar

Y colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado

Muy bien cursi hasta la madre pero esra lindo ¡no?


End file.
